


They're REAL?

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Merman Castiel, Merman Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merman Gabe, do I need to say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The meeting

Sam sat in his dads boat with a frown. They were just off the coast doing what he hated doing. Fishing. He couldn't describe how much he despised the way his father acted when they fished, not that he liked they way his father normally acted. All he wanted to do was read his books, but his mother had asked him to to go with his father as a favor to her because Dean was sick and stuck at home. She also said it would be a bonding moment between the two of them, before he reached full puberty. 

"Not that way, son" John snapped him out of his thoughts. Sam suddenly focused back on what he was doing but realized that his pole was just resting on the side of the boat. HE cringed as he heard his father groan. "How about we be done for the day?"

"Ok" He answered quietly, ducking his head as he started to pack up. He knew that tone, his father didn't really like him. He was getting used to it. He shuffled to the back of the boat and sat down. John ignored him as his started the engine and turned the boat towards home. Sam sat there with his chin propped up on his hand as he watched the waves. It was relaxing but not really his thing. It was too loud, unlike the library. He zoned out again, but this time it wasn't his father that snapped him out of it. It was the boat rocking wildly to the side. 

"Sam. get in here" Johns voice roared over the rush of the wind, but he barely heard it. He jumped to his feet and started to make his way to him. A large wave hit the side of their boat as the storm raged and he was in the air. 

"Dad!" a panicked scream tore from his chest right before he hit the waves. Sam trashed around, confused about which way was up. Then something slammed into him and he lost what air he had left, making everything start to fade black as his muscles froze and mind frantically tried to make his body move towards air. Towards life.   
==============  
His head hurt, and the bright light that was shining in his eyes wasn't helping one but. Sam shifted slowly, struggling to make his stiff joints move before a hacking fit over took him. He spat up mouthfuls of water, then most of his bacon and eggs he had for breakfast that morning. He laid slouched over the side of what ever his was in before he was finally able to start taking note of were he was. 

The middle of the ocean. He was in the middle of the ocean. On a life raft, with no idea how he got there. There was no boat in sight. Panic shot through him and he crawled around the boat. He frantically searched the sea, then the raft for any sign of his father. There was nothing. He slowly sunk to the bottom of his tiny boat and cried. He wasn't usually the crying type but he was so scared. He knew the statistics of being lost at sea, and that was with older people who were more experienced. He didn't know anything. He was as good as dead. He would never be able to go to college, or get a girlfriend, or anything. He stayed there til the sun started to go down. He gazed at the sky and decided that he would figure out what to do after a short nap. He was exhausted.   
================  
He woke up to the boat lurching to the side and something wet landing on him. He squawked and tried to back away. He didn't know what to think, but he figure that he was hallucinating. 

"Sorry" The kid flashed a smirk, but Sam barely noticed. He was staring at the kids tail. A deep orange mermaid tail to be more exact. "Hey!" the merman poked him in the forehead. "Staring is rude"

"Oh..I uh..Sorry" Sam stuttered out, before he blinked. The merman was still there. "Oh my gosh" Sam reached forward and took his hand. It was webbed. "How? I mean even...How?" He asked excitedly, playing with the fingers before moving up the arm to what looked like very faint fins. He started muttering to himself about what he was finding, as he slowly moved to the chest and neck. Then he realized what he was doing. 

"Are you done?" The kid asked, holding back laughter but Sam could swear he was blushing. He pulled back and rubbed the back of his head with a hand. 

"Uh, sorry again" Sam shot a nervous look around but couldn't really take his attention off the kid. 

"Now that that is over, introductions" The kid wiggled around so his elbows were propped up on the side of the raft. "My name is Gabriel" This time Sam did see the smirk, which for some reason made him grin. 

"Sam" He cocked his head to the side. "How?" He asked, hopeful that he would get something out of it.

"The real reason is why" Gabriel answered, pointing in to the water. Sam peeked over just in time to see a shark fin drift by. "The storm weakened me, plus pulling you into this boat, but they will tear me to pieces if I go back in there"

"You did what?" Sam lunged forward in his urgency. 

"I was curious" Gabriel wrung his hands and broke eye contact. Sam arched an eye brow but had no idea what to think. 

"What about my father?" He placed his hand on Gabriels shoulder to find that it was dry. "Hey, don't you need to stay wet?"

"Yeah" Gabriel coughed, making his body shake and Sam quickly searched the boat for something he could use to get the merman wet. 

"Here" He found a cup and dumped into the water before tipping it over Gabriels head. He bit back sudden laughter at the annoyed face Gabriel got when he did it.

"Thanks" Gabriel sneered, making it even harder to hold in his glee. 

"Sorry" He muttered, slightly afraid that his voice would give him away. "Wait, my father?" 

"No idea kid" Gabriel dropped his head to rest on the side of the raft.

"What do you mean you were curious" Sam pressed.

"Uh, we aren't allowed to check out anything around humans, but I wanted to see what they were like" Gabriel started looking a little guilty, "So I was...hanging around your boat when the storm started. Which is also my fault"

"How can a storm be your fault?" Sam inched closer, desperate to know more. 

"I was suppose to go to this family thing but I forgot, because I was so focused on your boat. Micheal must have gotten really pissed that I didn't make it, or maybe it was Luce" Gabriel tapped his chin before giving a shrug. "One of them threw a fit, which made the storm" 

"Mer-people can control weather?" Sam reared back slightly at the new information. 

"Stop asking questions if you want the whole story" Gabriel snapped, reaching over to splash some water into his face. Sam shot him a bitch-face but stayed silent. "It was my fault that you were thrown overboard, and I couldn't just leave you like that. So I grabbed this boat thingy and dragged you onto it, but it was harder them I thought it would be, and you fought me" Gabriel paused to give him a annoyed look but he could tell that it was pretend. "I was about to go back home when I noticed that you were on a water channel that would take you further out to sea. I pushed the raft as much as I could so you would be closer to the shore, but the sharks came and I was almost eaten"

"Well thank you, I guess" Sam said uneasily, before looking around again. "But we are still stuck in the middle of the ocean, and you're drying out again" Gabriel looked down before he peered into the water. 

"On three" He said before he flipped himself into the water, seconds later he appeared on the other side and tried to pull himself in. Sam gave a rough gasp and leaned over to help. Once he was back in they both were laying on the bottom of the raft. To tired to do more them flick a piece of trash off of Gabriels shoulder, they both rested.  
=============  
"Sam!" A voice called distantly, making him groan. "SAMMY" but he knew that voice. It was Dean. How did Dean get out here? Sam struggled to open his eyes, which had been glued shut by goop. The raft suddenly lurched and hands grabbed him. He was lifted up and dragged over something before he was set on a hard surface. He gave a little whimper as his sun burnt skin was touched. "Sammy" A worried voice accompanied by a hand on his head. He shifted, trying to wipe the gunk from his eyes so that he could see. Something soft and cool rubbed his face, then his eyes. He slowly opened them to see his brother and mother standing over him. 

"Dean!" He tried to smile but it made his dry lips crack and bleed.

"Sammy" Dean hugged him and he closed his eyes again.

"Oh that the heavens. We have found one of them" A voice said from the other side of the boat. 

"One of them?" His voice was rough and someone pressed a bottle to his lips. He took a long drink, thinking that the plain water was the greatest thing he had ever tasted. 

"Dad is still missing" Dean spoke softly, now sitting by his head. "But don't worry, we're going to get you to a hospital and everything will be fine" Sam opened his mouth to ask about Gabriel when he stopped. If Gabriel was there, everyone would be making a fuss over him. He must have left when he was sleeping. He had to be real. He couldn't have imagined seeing the spunky merman. Even though he was just a kid, he was very scientific so he didn't believe in them, but he was proved wrong. He hoped he would see him again.


	2. Second meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later Sam find Gabriel, and goes through a change more drastic then him turning into a moose.

A few years pasted. They never did find out where John ended up, but they were all fine. His mother took it hard but they moved on. Sam was a Senior in college and Dean was working in a car repair shop. At the moment he was on a field trip to the local aquarium, for some reason. He wasn't actually paying attention, which was odd for him but he was to busy with trying to figure out how to get a girls attention. Her name was Jess, and they were friends. He just needed to figure out how to show her that he wanted more then friends. 

"Sam! Come here" Jess called as she ran up to the next tank. He smiled and followed, his large frame easily dividing the crowd. He would have never guessed that he would grow to be slow large but he did. When he caught up to Jess. she was standing near the rim of the largest tank they had. But there didn't seem to be anything in it.

"What's this then?" He leaned over to peer into the water but saw nothing. 

"They said there was going to be something new! Something no one has ever seen before" Jess was nearly jumping up and down out of excitement. "They're going to be putting it in here in just a few minutes"

"Oh" Sam flashed her a grin. He still didn't care much for water after being stranded in the middle of the ocean but he was always drawn to it. For the first time in months his mind flew back to meeting the merman. He never told anyone about Gabriel, but as he gazed into the moving water in the tank, he suddenly felt a pang of lost. They had become friends so easily, which was hard for him to do. Despite the fact that he had a tail, Gabriel had stuck in his mind. Maybe it was the sass the other had.

"Don't you think? SAM!" Jess was tapping on his shoulder, making his jump slightly. 

"What? Oh, sorry Jess" Sam straightened up and turned to her.

"It's fine, I know you're still nervous around water" She patted him on the cheek, making him flush red. But he let her think that he was zoning out cause of the water, not because he was thinking about a certain golden haired merman. 

"So what was it you were saying?" He changed the topic quickly, but she noticed. He sighed in relief when Jess let it pass. 

"About the new animal they caught. Look!" She suddenly pointed across the tank to where workers were wheeling around a smaller tank. Jess leaned forward but wobbled on the edge of the tank. He smiled and placed a hand on her hip to steady her. She didn't seem to notice. He gazed at her but a splash made his turn back to the tank. 

"What is it?" He asked, chuckling under his breath about how he just set himself up for a rant of a life time.

"It looked like...." Jess stuttered, her hands white from gripping the edge of the tank. 

"Looked like" He prompted.

"A mermaid" Jess gave him a shocked look and he froze. Mermaid! He slowly turned back to the tank, and after a few seconds where it sunk in, frantically started to search the water. 

"There" Jess whispered, pointing across to part of the tank. He watched, horrified, as a figure appeared, bursting out of the water as it tried to get out of the tank. It was Gabriel. Sam held in a groan of fear as Gabriel flopped back into the water. 

"Lower the water level" A voice shouted. Sam tried to move but he was still frozen, he could barely think. Gabriel swam across the tank and tried to get out again, but the water was already a few feet lower. Then he noticed a pink tinge to the water around the mermans body. People were suddenly crowding around him and he was shoved forward. 

"Gabriel!" He shouted, snapping out of his shock. He glancing around before trying to move to where Gabriel was dumped in when someone gave him another shove. He slammed into the edge of the tank and be fell over. There was a split second where he was balance halfway over on his waist but then he was falling. The tank now was only about six feet deep with water, but there was twelve feet of air between him and the surface. Sam hit hard, his vision swarmed with black dots. He barely noticed the feeling of hands on his back, moving him through the water til his face broke the surface. 

"Come on kiddo, breath" Gabriel was was in his ear and he coughed up a mouthful of water. He sputtered again as water splashed into his mouth and his eyes blinked rapidly to get the water out. "Sammy can you hear me?" 

"Gabe" Sam groaned in pain, forcing his eyes open again.

"You're grown quiet a bit since the last time we met. I'm going to need you to start swimming" Gabe gasped out before they suddenly went under again. Sam kicked his legs out and breached the surface again. By this time the tank was low enough for him to swim to an outcrop of rock. He grabbed it and turned to drag Gabriel over to it. 

"Why are you bleeding? How did they catch you? Are you..?" Sam desperately searched for the reason he saw blood but his arms were suddenly full of the merman. He grunted as Gabe arms wound around his neck and he quickly wrapped his free hand around his waist. "Uh...Gabriel?"

"Thank you" Gabriel whimpered, his face pressed against Sams neck. Sam blinked in confusion.

"What for?" 

"For not treating me like an animal" Gabriel tightened his grip and shivered, sending a flash of fury through Sam. He was suddenly aware of voices shouting around him and a tranquilizer gun was pointed at the two of them. "Sam!" Gabriel jumped away and the barrel of the gun followed. Sam made his decision and kicked off of the rock seconds before the gun fired. Pain forced his breath from his lungs and he curled in a ball, no longer able to swim he sunk to the bottom of the tank. He held what air he had left but the tranquilizers in him was making it had for him to even do that. 

Sudden bubbles formed around him and agony ripped through his body. He thrashed around and clawed it his chest and neck. After what felt like an eternity he stilled, laying on the bottom of the tank on his back. But he didn't need to breath, and he couldn't think of a reason to move. It felt like he was floating. Sam slowly turned his head to the side to see Gabe staring at him, tangled in a net that was weighted down my stones. He could tell something had taking Gabes words away by the way he was looking, but he had to get the merman out of there. He focused and flipped himself over, but it didn't feel right. He managed to prop himself up on his elbows and peer over his shoulder. He had a tail. A tail that was a dark green color. He reached up with a shaky hand to touch the side of his neck. There were gills. 

"Gabe!" Sam cried out in shock, using the last of his awareness to shoot a panicked look at his friend.  
===============  
Sam woke up to the feeling of something on his face. He swatted it with his hand, thinking everything was just a dream. After a second it happened again, along with an annoying tapping sound. He groaned and opened one eye to peer out, the other flew open instantly. It wasn't a dream. He was underwater. The thing that was tickling his face was tiny waves sent out my Gabriels hand, which was about half a foot from his face and waving around frantically. He reached over and clamped it to the floor, before turning his gaze further up the arm. 

Gabriel was pressed against metal bars with his arm stretched out into Sams section of the tank. He jumped when Sam pinned his hand to the floor then their eyes locked. 

'What happened?' Sam asked, breaking contact after a few seconds of just staring at each other. They were in a dully lit room that held their tank had wheels, but that was all he could see. 

'You're a merman' Gabe answered, sounding stunned.

'Duh' Sam shot back, along with a bitch face which he had perfected since they last met. 'How are you?' He flicked his tail so he would move closer and slammed into the bars separating them. He slumped to the bottom of the tank and blinked in shock. He didn't expect that. Gabriel on the other hand was rolling around laughing uncontrollably. Sam sat up and shook the ringing out of his ears as he waited for the other to get control.

'That was the best thing I've ever seen' Gabe guffawed, clutching his stomach but swam back over to the bars. Sam glared at him but fought back a smile. He knew they were in deep trouble but Gabe laughter was contagious. 

'Ya done?' he pouted, using the bars to maneuver around so he was sitting parallel to the bars. 

'Oh I'm sorry kiddo, but I haven't laughed in weeks' Gabe sat down parallel to the bars as well but he was still grinning like a fool. Sam felt a pang of sadness that Gabriel, gleeful playful Gabriel hadn't laughed in so long. He reached over and took the others hand through the bars. 

'Glad I could make you laugh' He smiled at the other, then actually looked at him. 'Man, did you grow at all since the last time we met?' 

'YES' Gabriel snapped back, 'Just because you grew to be the size of a great white doesn't mean everyone will'

'Mhn, great white? That's actually a new one. Everyone just calls me sasquatch or jolly green giant or mouse' He grinned, which grew as Gabe linked their fingers together as they sat there.

'I'm calling you.....Samsquatch from now on' Gabriel gave him cheeky grin and a wink. 

'Wait, what about the blood?' Sam remember again, turning himself to fully face Gabe and size him up for any wounds. 

'Sam. Stop' Gabriel reached through the bars and grabbed his chin, moving his face up so that they had to make eye contact. 'This is my fault.It's all my fault' Gabriel closed his eyes for a second, before opening them. 'It was my blood that turned you into a merman, and I'm so sorry'

'But..'Sam tried to interrupt but Gabe s thumb slid up and pressed his lips closed. 

'You don't understand. Even if you escape here, they will hunt you down. Everything you touch water, you'll grow that tail' Gabriel gaze shot down for a moment before it locked with his again. 'You can never have a normal life again! And it's my fault' 

'GABE" Sam pulled tilted his head up to talk over Gabes thumb. 'I don't see how this is your fault' Gabriel gave him a strange look before his hand grabbed the back of Sams head. Sam gasped as he was jerked forward for an awkward kiss through the bars. 

"Because I loved you from the moment I saw you in that boat' Gabe whispered, breaking the kiss but not moving away. Not even an inch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLOT TWIST!!!! XP


	3. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermaids. Drama

Sam pulled back and stared at Gabe with a shocked look. He really like the kiss, but he thought he like Jess. He opened his mouth to say something when a group of people burst into the room.

"I told you this was a bad idea" A woman snarled at a man that was in the lead. 

"But now we have a third" The man grinned at them, making Sam shrink away. "Separate them and lets see what happens"

"NO" Sam yelled but a hand stopped him. He turned to see that Gabe was shaking his head. He opened his mouth to say something but something wrapped around his tail and dragged him away from the bars. 

"SAM" Gabe screamed in shock. 

"It talks" One of the people yelped, jerking away from where he was dragging Gabe.

"That means we can find out where the others are" The man in charged grinned even wider, then waved his hand. "Just cram them in the same tank and ship them out before the boys parents come searching for them"

"Yes sir" The room chorus. The wire around his tail loosened and he shot over to the bars. Gabriel was released and zoomed over to join him. He grabbed onto him through the bars and shrunk away as they were rolled away. Sam shot a panicked look at Gabe before turning to see where they were being taken.

"Where are they taking us?" He hissed softly, cringing as a bright light hit his face.

"To a truck" Gabe replied dully, going limp in his grip with a depressed look on his face. 

"I'm going to get you out of here" Sam grabbed the others shoulders and shook him gently. 

"I been here for months, there's no way out" Gabe turned away and closed his eyes. Sam felt a pang of pain at seeing his friends so down. He reached through and gave him a hug the best he could. He yelped when the tank rocked wildly as they were loaded into the back of a truck. He had no idea where he was or where they were being taking, but he wasn't scared. He was a little nervous but at least he was with Gabe. The engine of the truck roared to life and an idea struck him. 

"You said that the moment I touch water, I'll grow the tail?" Sam pulled back and grabbed Gabes chin. The small merman lifted his eyes slowly, with a killer puppy dog look that broke his heart. 

"Yeah?" 

"So that means something will make me have legs again?" He prompted. 

"Yep, all you have to do is dry out" Gabe hunched back down in his miserable ball. 

"What about you?" Sam rubbed his hand up and down the others back before absentmindedly playing with the little fins on his arms and side. Gabe shivered.

"Yes, I'll grow legs if I dry out. It's a defense mechanism but somewhat frowned on" 

"Why?" Sam pulled back in shock.

"Because everyone thinks that mer-people and humans cant get along so they see it as betraying our race" Gabe explained dully, which filled him with panic. 

"Gabe" Sam said softly, "I get where you're coming from, but if I find a way to get us out of the tank and dry..."

"You can't get out Sam" Gabriel snapped, turning his golden eyes to glare at him. 

"But I've got to try, and I'm not leaving with out you" Sam snapped back, shooting a bitch face before swimming up to the top of the tank. He ran his fingers along the seem before he swam around the sides to see how the tank was built. 

"Sam?" Gabriel called softly from where he sat on the bottom. 

"Mhn" Sam drifted over to where the bars reached the top and started to yank on one. 

"If I go with you and break the code, will you.." Gabe paused and looked down at the ground. Sam stopped what he was doing and stared at him. "Will you help me find my brother?" Sam wasn't expecting that.

"Your brother?" Sam let go of the bars and let himself drift back down. 

"My baby brother was with me when I got captured, and they got him too but I don't know what happened to him" Gabe rushed out, agony in his eyes.

"OK OK OK" Sam reached over and placed his hand on Gabes shoulder. "I will absolutely help but we need to get out of here first" 

"Sure thing kiddo" Gabe sounded off but Sam smiled just the same. He was at least trying. They both swam up the top of the tank and started to look for a way out. An odd feeling filled Sam for a second and he lunged forward and grabbed Gabe through the bars. The next the sound of squealing tires hit his ears and the truck spun. He held on as the trailer dropped, the tank even got a few inches off the ground before everything started rolling. 

"What's happening" Gabe screamed, his nails digging into his arm. Dizziness made it impossible for him to answer as they rolled. There was the sound of cracking and fear rushed through him but they slammed to a stop. The water splashed around and threw them around as well. After Sam got himself situated he grabbed a bar to pull himself up. 

"You alright Gabe?" He slurred, his head still spinning from the ride. Gabe lifted an arm and he sighed in relief, placing his hand on the side on the tank. He froze as a loud snap filled the air, then the glass broke open. The hole grew as he tried to hold on and not be sucked out. But then everything went Topsy-Turvy again and he as sucked out with the water. He was stretched out on his back, covered in mud. He groaned and flipped himself over to barf. He finished emptying his stomach and slowly started to look around. Trees. 

"SAM" Gabes voice came from further down the slope. They were on the edge of a mountain, further up the slope was the trailer with the broken tank in it. Even further up, the slope growing to more of a cliff, he could just see a road with the cab of the truck hanging off the edge. 

"We need to go" Sam squawked, dragging himself down to where Gabe was pressed against a tree. 

"How do you suppose we do that?" Gabe sassed, flopping over and sitting up the best he could. Sam rolled his eyes and dragged himself pass the golden merman. 

"First we dry off" Sam grabbed Gabe hand as he passed and gave it a pull to get him to follow. He cringed as a stick scratched his tail and left a mark. 

"This is horrible" Gabe whined, but followed. "My skin is all covered in mud and its drying out in this heat. But it's moist heat, and it's sticky"

"Gabriel" Sam was giggling uncontrollably. 

"It's not funny" Gabe yelled at him, making him laugh harder. They had fish tails and they were in the middle of a forest, and Gabe was complaining like a five year old. 

"I'm sorry" Sam chuckled out and wiped tears from his eyes, "But I can't help it" He bit his lip and covered his face when Gabe glared at him.

"Ass" Gabe muttered under his breath as he dragged himself past him. Sam took a second to get control of himself before he started off as well. After a while he caught up to the other and they both were out of breath. 

"We should be dry soon" Sam wheezed, flopping on the ground and Gabe laid next to him. He rolled over and stared up through the trees. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 

"Wow" he barely heard the word breathed out. He peeked open an eye to see that Gabe was gazing up with an awed look on his face. Sam smiled and opened the other eye and tried to look as if he had never seen trees before. 

"What?" He chuckled out, stretching his hands over his head and resting his head on his arms. 

"Nothing" Gabe looked away before gazing back up. "I never seen anything like...these"

"Trees?" Sam smiled wider as Gabe gazed around with a light in his eyes. 

"I...don't know" Gabe breathed out in amazement. Sam let out a low chuckle and closed his eyes. 

"It is beautiful" He murmured under his breath, relaxing in the sun spots. After several minutes a painful feeling started in his stomach and suddenly rushed down. He cried in pain and threw his head back as he withered in pain. He barely registered the sound of Gabriel screaming as well. He gritted his teeth as the pain slowly resided and he opened his eyes to see that he was naked.

"Ah" He glanced over to see a very confused, very naked Gabriel. Blush swamped his face as he glanced back down. "What's...?" Gabriel started but Sam reached over a clapped a hand over his mouth. 

"Please don't ask" Sam squeaked, shacking his head violently. "Let's go" Sam jumped to his feet with practiced ease but a loud thud made him glance down. Gabe was sprawled out on his stomach with a shocked look on his face.

"How did you do that?" Gabe huffed, propping himself up and trying to stand again. Sam almost burst out in laughter but he snapped his mouth shut before anything could come out. 

"Here" He reached down and pulled the other up. He ignored the nudity as he helped Gabe get his footing. "Just one step at a time" They spent the next few minutes teaching Gabe how to walk. In the end he ended up walking with his arm around Gabe's shoulders to keep him from falling as they walked. They traveled through the trees and further away from the crash site. He kept shooting glances over his shoulder to see if they were being tracked but it didn't seem like they were. 

"It's cold" Gabe shivered against him and he was suddenly aware of the chill as well. 

"We need to find some clothes" Sam muttered to himself then like a miracle a fence appeared in front of them. He grinned and pulled himself up to peek over. There was a clothing line. "This is so cliche" He growled, before legging it over. 

"Samsquash" Gabe yelped in shock, making him dart quickly to the line and grab a few random clothes before running back over and jumping the fence. He pulled on a pair of pants and was internally grateful that they fit him. He looked up to see that Gabriel was trying to figure out what he was supposed to be doing. 

"Here" Sam reached over and gently took the pants he tossed at the golden eyed man. He knelt down and grasped the others foot and placed it into the leg hole, then the other in the other hole. He stood and pulled the pants up, trying not to blush as he fixed it up. He grabbed the shirt and sighed. It was way out of date, but it would fit Gabe's small frame. "Arm through here" He held the button up in front and helped the smaller one into it. 

"This feels...weird" Gabe muttered, struggling with the buttons so Sam slapped his hands away and did them for him. He pulled back to get his own shirt on. 

"At least we'll blend in a little better now" Sam smiled and swung his arm across his shoulders. They walked as fast as they could to the street. "And we need to find a phone" 

"What's a phone?" Gabe cocked his head to the side and Sam felt his heart flutter. He was in deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, XP


	4. Playing with kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the crash and Dean, with a little Charlie.

Sam bit his lip as he ducked into the random car he managed to pop open and dug around for some change. He quickly darted away after finding a handful of quarters. He had enough to call his brother. He strolled around the bar where the car was parked and didn't see Gabe. He wasn't where Sam had left him. Shock and annoyance shot through him but he had an idea where the golden eyed boy had wandered off to. He jogged across the street and a few blocks down to a park where they had seen some kids playing. 

"Gabe" He called, looking around for the familiar shape through the trees.

"Have you lost your kid?" A worried voice asked him, making him jump. He turned to see a friendly women watching him from her spot on a bench. 

"No, just a friend" Sam smiled with a shrug of his shoulders. 

"Oh! Does he have golden blond hair?" She stood and gestured to the toys. Sam glanced over to see Gabe playing with some kids. He face-palmed. 

"Gabriel" He groaned in annoyance. He took a deep breath before turning to the women. "Sorry about him"

"He's no trouble, Honey" She smiled again and they walked over to the kids. Gabriel had just slid down the slide and collapsed dramatically onto the ground to catch a little girl as she slid down after him. He tossed her in the air then caught her, making her scream in delight. 

"Gabe" Sam yelped, as the other did it again but this time higher. 

"What?" Gabe called without taking his eyes off the girl. He caught her as a boy came running up and tackled Gabe. They fell into a pile of giggles. Sam stomped over and glared at the boy, who then flashed him an up-side down smile. He opened his mouth to say something but he snapped it closed. 

"He hasn't done any harm" the women spoke from behind him. He had a feeling that she was laughing at him. 

"Fine" Sam groaned out, rubbing his face with his hand before opening his eyes. "Stay here while I call Dean so he can come get us" 

"How long will it take for him to get here" Gabe asked, though he was still playing with the kids so Sam figured he wasn't really listening. 

"We're only a few towns over so about an hour, or less depending on how long I was gone for" Sam sighed, looked around now fora phone booth.

"Do you want to use my cell?" The women was there again. though she never left he had forgotten about her.

"That would be wonderful, thank you" Sam turned to her then blinked, "I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name"

"Charlie" she smiled as she dug out her phone. "And I'm grateful that your friend came along when he did" 

"Why?" Sam asked, following her back to the bench while they let the children play.

"My kids wanted me to play with them but I have a bad hip, which was acting up. Then Gabriel was it? He showed up and started playing with them and I get the chance to rest" She slid back onto the bench and turned to watch her kids. 

"Thanks again" He said before ducking behind a tree to make the call. It barely rung once before Dean answered, sounding worried and pissed at the same time. 

"What do you know?" Dean snarled.

"That I need a ride" Sam answered, almost crying in relief to hear his brothers voice. 

"Sammy! Where are you?" Dean yelped, and from the other end of the line. Sam quickly gave him the town name and told him to hurry. 

"I don't know how far they are to finding us again" Sam glanced over his shoulder to check on Gabe. A smile smile flickered across his lips as he watched the blond play with the children. 

"I'll be there in ten" Dean spoke over the sound of his Impala revving. 

"But we are over half an hour away" Sam jerked back to paying attention to the conversation. 

"I'll be there in ten" Dean repeated, this time his voice more of a growl again. Sam barely managed to shout at his brother to be careful before the phone call ended. He sighed and walked back to the bench.

"Thank you for letting me us your phone" Sam handed her phone back and turned to watch the children together. 

"It's my pleasure to help" Charlie patted the seat next to her and he sat down. "What's all the fuss about?"

"Uh.." Sam tried to think of something to say when she met his eyes. "It's a long story and you wont believe me"

"Let me guess, it has something to do with....supernatural?" She leaned back and relaxed. 

"How..?" Sam gasped, shock flowing through him but he was so tired and worn that he could actually form a sentence. 

"I married something like that" Charlie turned back to the children. "Your mermaid friend is so good with kids"

"How..?" Sam repeated.

"My wife told me how one was captured awhile ago and that he had golden hair and eyes" She cocked her head to the side before turning wide eyes at him. "Now it's my turn to ask, how?" 

"He was captured and they dumped him in a tank as a new exhibit and I fell in because when I was younger he saved my life when my fathers boat was caught in a storm. I grew a tail and they put us in another tank then tried to separate us. But I accidentally made Gabe speak which made then realize that mermen speak so they shipped us out on a truck. The truck crashed off the side of a cliff and we dragged ourselves away from the wreckage till we dried out and grew legs. I got some clothes and started to look for a way to call my brother" Sam blathered out. The shock and drain of the day making him forget that he was talking to a complete stranger. 

"Oh you poor creatures" Charlie placed her hand on his arm and he sighed. 

"Sorry to go off on you" He muttered, ducking his head down in embarrassment. 

"Sometime everyone needs to talk it out" She chuckled good-heartily. They went silent and continued to watch. Gabe was pushing the kids on the swings now, running back and forth to each kid to keep them at the same height. Sam smiled and felt himself slowly start to relax. His blinks got longer and longer til he was fighting to keep his eyes open. Sam tried to call out to Gabe but his head rolled back and rested on the bench as he fell into a dreamless sleep.   
===========  
"Sammy" A voice yelled as someone practically picked him up in their attempt to shake him awake. Sam squawked and swung at the arms holding him. "Hey" laughter filled the voice in panicked relief. 

"Dean" Sam opened his eyes but had to blink a few time to get rid of the blurriness. He saw his brother and he gave a sleepy smile. "Gabe" He gasped as he remembered. 

"Who?" Dean asked but Sam had already shoved him away and jumped to his feet. There was a few second where he thought he was going down before he got his footing. 

"Gabriel!" He shouted out, searching frantically but sighed when he saw him sitting at the highest point of the playground, which was the top of a slide. When Sam called he jumped down and ran over. Only to stop two feet away.

"Um" Gabe peeked around him at Dean as he crept closer to hid behind Sam. 

"This is Dean, Dean this is Gabriel" Sam through his arm over Gabes shoulder and turn to prod Dean into motion. 

"Who is he?" Dean hissed, walking on his other side and making him grip the smaller one tighter. 

"He saved my life" He said bluntly, knowing that his brother wouldn't trust him if he didn't explain it fully. "Look, I really need to rest right now" Sam stopped at the passenger door of the Impala and placed his hand on the roof. He loved the car, but not nearly as much as Dean did. Dean sighed but opened the drivers door to get in. 

"Is it safe?" Gabe pressed closer. Sam blinked in confusion and turned to ask what he was talking about but then it hit him. 

"Yes, Dean is a great driver. HE's not going to drive off a cliff" Sam explained gently, opening the back door and gestured him to get in. 

"Crash my BABY!" Dean yelped, shooting a glare at Sam. 

"Shut it" Sam snapped, sighing internally as he realized that he would have fold his tall frame in the back with Gabe. 

"Bitch" Dean muttered under his breath. 

"Jerk" Sam said without thinking before he promptly picked Gabe up and placed him in the car. Gabe squeaked in shock and sat there in fear. "Skootch" 

"What?" Gabe opened his eyes but Sam shoved him over. 

"Sitting in the back I see" Dean commented from the front. 

"Dean! We went down a cliff in the trailer of a truck and he's a little freaked" Sam snarled, shutting the door behind him and squirming around in attempt to get comfortable. 

"What!" Dean shot him a death glare but started the Impala. "So...hotel?" He asked but didn't get an answer. As Dean glanced into the back he saw that both of his passenger had fallen asleep. He rolled his eyes and turned his tires to the road, intending on taking them a few towns over before pulling over at a Hotel for food and rest. Then he'll get the whole story out of his brother, just after he made sure that he and his friend was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Charlie doesn't do kids but they aren't hers. Please comment. XP  
> Short chapter, sorry.


	5. Hotel, Motel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They work out what to do (PS. I suck at summaries)

Sam woke up to the sound of the Impala door closing. He jerked up to see that they were parked at the end of a hotel parking lot. Glancing around he caught sight of his brother heading toward the office. Sam yawned and felt Gabe move next to him. He shifted the merman off him and slid out of the Impala to stretch his legs, which made them pop loudly. He gave a final stretch as Dean arrived with a key to their room. 

"Fetch the short bus" Was all Dean said before oping the door and disappearing inside. Sam huffed but reached inside to wake the other up. 

"Gabriel, come on" He grumbled as the other grumbled and tried to curl into a ball to continue sleeping. "We're at the hotel"

"What's a hotel?" Gabriel murmured as he was dragged from the back seat. Sam set him on his feet and closed the door. 

"I'll explain later" Sam sighed again and lead the golden haired man in side. He saw that Dean was on the phone.

"When can i get wet again? I'm so thirsty" Gabe clung to Sam's shirt as his legs wobbled. Sam thought for a moment before picking the other up. He walking into the bath room and started the water for a bath. Gabe whine in happiness and dived toward the water. 

"NO, not yet" Sam yelped and caught Gabe mid leap. He pulled back the struggling merman from the water as he fought tooth and nail to get wet. "GABRIEL!" 

"WATER" Gabe cried out before elbowing Sam in the gut. Sam bent over but didn't let go. 

"We only have one set of clothes for you and you can't get them wet" Sam wheezed, wondering how such a small package managed to be so difficult to hold. 

"Then get then off" Gabe stopped fighting him in favor of trying to take his pants off. 

"Gabe" Sam groaned, blushing as he set the smaller man down. He opened his mouth to say something when a shirt smacked him in the face. He pulled it off his face to see a very nude Gabe heading for the tub. There was a splash and water sprawled around the room, practically soaking him. There was a flash of pain, not nearly as strong as the first two but still painful. He ended up on his back on the floor. 

"SAM?" Dean called from the main room and he sat up to see that he had grown a tail. He shot a glare at Gabe, who had also reverted to his merman form. 

"Sorry" Gabe whispered, shooting him a puppy-dog look over the edge of the tub which was filling quickly. 

"Turn that nob" Sam snapped, pointing at the faucet. 

"This one?" Gabriel turned one and it started the shower head. "Ah, water?"

"Not that one" Sam yelped, trying to flip himself over so he could crawl over to the tub. 

"What is going on in here?" Dean was suddenly in the door way, staring at the scene before him. 

"Uh" Sam glanced over at Gabe and saw that he was trying to hold back giggles. "Gabe" He yelled but started to laugh.

"You two are soaking everything" Dean scolded, stepping over him and leaning over to turn the water off. "And I didn't believe it when Jess said that there was a mermaid and that you turned into one but holy hell"

"Shit, Jess" Sam sat up, "I forgot to tell her I was fine"

"Are seriously fine, man?" Dean crossed his arms over his chest and glared at him. "You have a fucking tail"

"Hey" Gabe chuckled from the tub. 

"Not you short stack" Dean snapped, making Sam cringe. 

"At least I'm not a Ken doll" Gabe shot back with out a smirk. Sam bit his lip as he held back giggles. 

"Let me tell you, you little.." Dean started but Sam flicked his tail to get his attention. 

"Knock it off you too" He chuckled, "We have enough to deal with right now"

"Fine" Dean glowered at the ground before stepping back over him and out the door. "I'm going to get more towels, then some better clothes for you two in the trunk"

"Thank you" Sam called after him, wiggling around so he sat sitting against the bathroom door. There was a splashing and he glanced over to see that Gabe was rolling around in the water. 

"It's like a tease" He grumbled. "I want to swim and dive but I can't" 

"How about, we focus on how to save your brother" Sam commented, trying to dry off so he could start. Gabriel was silent as he sat in the water. Sam let him think as he dried off. Dean tossed a towel at him before heading out the door. He felt a wave of heat flow down his body and he once again had legs. He stood and tossed the towel on a puddle near the tub. "I'm going to start so just call if you need anything"

"Sam?" Gabes soft voice made him turn. 

"Yeah?" 

"Are we going to talk about..." Gabriel started and Sam realized what he was trying to say. He could honestly say that he felt the same, but he could say why. He slid his shoes on which were dry so he could walk over to the tub without growing a tail. He leaned over and grasped Gabes cheek before giving him a kiss. 

"We'll talk later" He murmured against the others lips then headed out. "Dean did you bring my laptop?"

"In the trunk" Dean answered from the bed where he had dumped out a duffle bag of clothes. Sam snatched up a shirt and a pair of pants. He pulled them on and darted out to the Impala. He popped the trunk and grabbed his laptop before darting back into the room. He sat down and opened it. 

"Did you hear the plan?" Sam asked, already at a news web site searching for anything about merpeople. 

"No, about what?" Dean turned to give him a guarded look. So he put on his most innocent face to explain.

"Gabe's brother is still locked up" Sam explained, "So we're going to bust him out"

"Real...Ugh" Dean threw up his hands and stomped around the room. "Here" He tossed a shirt and pants into the bathroom before flopping on the bed. 

"Can I borrow your phone?" Held out a hand, expecting him to be handed the phone. 

"Not until you tell me what's going on" Dean flopped over and sat up. Sam sighed and snapped his laptop closed. 

"Alright" He set his laptop to the side and moved to sit on the other bed.  
==============  
Sam finished his story and he heard his name being called from the bathroom. He stood and headed to the bath room to see that Gabe was sprawled on the floor. 

"I told you to call when you wanted out" Sam scolded, grabbing a few extra towels and walked over to help dry him off. 

"Man is he helpless" Dean commented from the doorway and making Sam growl.

"How about you go get some food" he glared over his shoulder til his brother left. 

"Your brother is an ass" Gabe grumbled from his spot on the floor as Sam started to dry him off. They continued in silence til there were two legs in place of a tail. He pulled Gabe to his feet and handed him the clothes. 

"Do you still need help getting dressed?" He tried not to blush but didn't actually care about it. 

"I need to learn how to do it on my own" Gabe said after a second, grabbing the pants and starting to step into them. He managed to get them pulled up but couldn't figure out the sipper and button. 

"Here" Sam stepped forward and did it up for him. He smiled at the light in Gabes eyes. He handing him the shirt. Gabe tried to figure out how to put it on and pulled it over his head. Sam smiled as Gabes face appeared and lead him out of the room. Gabe tripped over the bottom of his pants due to them being to big. Sam chuckled and picked the man up to drop him on his bed. He knelt down and started to roll up the seems of his pants. 

"I'm back, so you two better not be doing anything" Deans voice came through the door a second before his brother appeared with some fast food bags in his hands. He placed then on the bed and the drinks on the table. 

"Aw, no beer?" Sam whined, though he really wasn't annoyed by it. He was longing for one but he knew he wasn't about to get one soon. 

"You are under aged and I know that has never stopped us before but..." Dean tossed a cheeseburger at him and then one at Gabe, who caught it with a glare. "Considering we might be caught by cops being that you two were kidnapped, you should be sober" 

"Fine" Sam huffed and took a bit of his burger. It wasn't the best but it would do.

"What is this?" Gabe hissed at him as Dean turned the TV on and started eating. 

"It's food" Sam answered, before taking another bite. He was starving. Gabe took a little bite and made a face. "Don't like it?" 

"It's just strange" Gabe took another bite so Sam handed him a frenchfry. Gabe grabbed it and popped it into his mouth. "This food is just so different"

"Good different or bad different?" Sam leaned over to get his attention but Gabe was lost in the food. He rolled his eyes and went back to eating. They finished to food and he saw that Gabe was getting drowsy. "Can I have the phone now?" 

"Sure" Dean answered and tossed the phone without looking over at him. There was some drama romance on the TV that had his full attention. Sam caught it and turned to talk to Gabe but he was fixated on the show. He chuckled under his breath and stood to duck out of the room. He dialed the first number. 

"Hello?"

"Hey mom" He smiled at the sound of her voice. 

"Oh my baby" Mary cried out "Are you alright? Dean said that you called him and he was going to pick you up and that there was this thing at the aquarium and there are so many cops and people with badges and..."

"Mom" Sam said softly, but she continued talking. "Mom" He tried again but she was wound up so much that she just had to let it out. "Mom"

"Yes sweetie?" Mary asked, sounding weary and happy at the same time. 

"I'm just fine, and can you tell Jess that but I'm going to be working on something so I can't come home right away" He explained calmly, "I can't explain now but I promise I will" 

"But.." Mary started but he hung up. He would apologize later. He went to punch in the number for Jess but found himself stopping. He didn't know what to tell her. So he turned and headed back into the hotel. Neither of the occupants of the room had moved. 

"So that is...?" Gabe asked in a drone like voice. 

"Doctor Sexy" Dean answered in the same tone. Sam rolled his eyes and tossed the phone on the bed before he grabbed his laptop. He had work to do.  
========  
"So get this" He spoke over the complaints of Gabe and Dean as he turned the TV off. "I have an idea where your brother is"

"Really?" Gabe tried to jump to his feet but got tangled up in the blankets he had crawled under to get warm. 

"Really, but they know our faces so we can't just walk in a get him out" He set his laptop down on the small table and clicked to the proper web page that he needed.

"Wait, what brother" Dean stood and walked over to see what he was doing.

"My brother, he was capture with me" Gabe answered as he struggled to get free of the blankets. 

"So...rescue mission?" Dean glanced at him with a mixed look of pride and something else. 

"Well for us, no. You, yes" He watched his brother for the reaction. 

"Are you telling me that I have to waltz into some place and kidnap a kidnapped merman?" Dean crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Pretty much" Sam gave a busted smile as Dean glared at him. 

"Alright, let's get going" Dean replied after several minutes of glaring. Sam quickly closed his laptop and started to gather up his stuff. 

"What is it with this family?" Gabriel had finally managed to untangle himself from the blankets and was sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"What do you mean?" Sam shoved the last of their things in the duffle before walking over to him. 

"You gt told that there this big ass thing that needs to be done and you don't even question it. You called Dean and he was here in an hour, now he's about to go get my brother because you asked him to" Gabe stood and gave him a confused look. "You don't ask questions, you just get it done"

"Well duh" Dean walked in and circled around them so he could shove them out the door. "That's what families do"

"Not my family" Gabe muttered under his breath. 

"Oh really" Sam slung his arm over the smaller mans shoulder, "So you're not fighting tooth and nail to save you little brother from being a science experiment?" Gabe said nothing but gave him a look that said it all. He would do anything for his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment XP


	6. The rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean POV for this chapter only.

Dean walked through the doors of the largest mall in the US, that also had an Aquarium, that had a merman in it. He felt a drop of sweat drip down his back in his nervousness. The plan was simple, walk in and walk out. Now that he was there he started to get his doubts. He made his way to a back door and picked the lock. He grabbed a trench coat with a name tag and searched through the winding halls for the right room that held the brother of the creep that his brother had found. Dean held his breath and nodded as he passed a group of people but they didn't pay attention to him.

"Are you sure this is such a great idea?" a voice sounded down the hall and he ducked through a door. 

"Of course it is" Another answered, a mans this time with a commanding tone. 

"But lat time a teenager fell in and then they both escaped" The first voice trembling softly, like the speaker was afraid to remind the second.

"Nonsense" The other voice suddenly snarled. "Just keep that stupid beast in the tank and we'll wheel him out at noon when the mall is packed"

"....For free?" 

"Yes, we have to bring attention back to ourselves to make the money. Then once they're hooked, we'll charge" Two men walked by and Dean pressed further into the shadows. 

"What room is he in right now?" The smaller female asked, her head slightly ducked. 

"Room 105, but get someone to help you move him to closer to the main mall area so it will be easier in the long run" The taller male answered and that was all Dean needed to hear. 

"Ok, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea" He muttered to himself as he glanced at the room numbers. He just had to get to the room before the women and get the merman out before they come to move him. 

He jogged through the halls, only slowing to a walk when people were near. When he finally reached room 105 he was worried he wasn't fast enough to beat the others. He cracked open the door and peeked in. Before he could full see what was in the room, voices sounded behind him. Dean panicked and ducked in before slamming the door behind him. The voice got closer and closer, before they passed. He gave a grateful sigh and turned his attention to the room. 

"Hello?" He hissed as he shed the trench coat. It was dark, so he felt up the wall in search for a switch. He flicked it and froze, He was still getting used to the fact that they existed. In a tank barely big enough for him, sat a merman. His dark hair and tail contradicting his bright blue eyes that were locked with his own. He didn't know how long he stood there before he started to move. He strolled up to the tank and the merman watched him. 

"Do you understand me?" He asked softly, his voice echoing strangely in the room. The merman nodded and he gasped. "I know your brother, Gabriel.." He jumped back as the merman was suddenly active. Swimming around in tiny, happy circle at the mention of his brother. Dean stared with his mouth hanging open as the merman calmed and suddenly started pointing to a control panel next to the tank. He walked over and gazed at it. He glanced up at the merman before shrugging and pressing a green button. There was a loud beep and the top of the tank slid open. Then he was soaked. 

"Is Gabriel hurt? How do you know him?" A deep voice made him all but glare up at the merman who was to intent on asking questions to realize that he had dumped half the tank water on Dean.

"Hey, slow down" Dean snapped, making the merman freeze. "I'm here to get you out of here, so we need to get you out and dry you off" He glanced around and saw a set of steps so he walked over and wheeled it over to the tank. He started up and stopped at the top. When he lifted his head he found himself face to face with the merman, loosing himself in the blue. 

"I can't get out on my own" The deep voice sounded again and Dean felt something in him melt. Absentmindedly, he reached forward and picked the merman up bridal style before turning and heading back down steps. They stared at each other til he reached a table and set the merman down. "Towels are over there" Dean followed to where the merman pointed and grabbed as many as he could carry. He headed back and dumped them on the table. 

"Here" He grabbed one and started to dry of the dark hair as he tired to not get lost in the beautiful blue eyes. The merman let him, grabbing a towel and starting on his chest and arms. Dean felt a flash of disappointment that he didn't get to dry off all of him but stopped the train of thought. He finished with the hair and started on the tail, dropping to a knee to get a better access. A soft grunt made him look up. The new angle made his stomach drop, and he tried not to think about what he would be doing if the man was human and had something for him to work with. "Something wrong?" He wheezed, talking through his suddenly dry mouth. 

"Just a little weird being dry for the first time" The merman answered but looked away with blush on his face. Dean took a deep breath and shrugged it off before he started on the tail again. After a few minutes he started to calm down and focus on the task at hand. Time was slipping by and they needed to get out of there. There was a sudden cry of pain and he fell back on him butt as the merman started withering on the table. Dean had a number of unhelpful thoughts go though his mind but the largest problem was the fact teat the merman was now just a man. A very naked man with a very impressive body that was making Dean drop his brain. 

"Son of a bitch" He wheezed out, trying and failing to ogle at the man. 

"Shouldn't we be going?" The dark haired man asked, his head cocked to the side and made Dean loose his train of though again. 

"Going?" He murmured, "Going!" He jumped to his feet and felt heat rush to his face. He ran over and grabbed the tan trench coat before walking over to him with his head ducked so he wouldn't become memorized by him again. 

"What is this?" The man held the coat up, upside-down that is. 

"Ugh" Dean reached forward and manhandled the man into the coat and wrapped him up so everything was covered. A sigh escaped him that the other was covered and he could look at him openly without feeling like a creep. "Let's go" 

"Go where?" The man asked, making Dean groan and grab his hand before running out the door. He quickly ducked into another at the sound of voices and saw that the women was walking down the hall with a very large man. He clapped his hand over the others mouth and held his breath as they passed. As soon as they were in the room, he grabbed the mermans hand and started running again. He started to realize that he was practically dragging the other behind him. He glanced down and saw that the dark haired man was tripping over his own feet as they ran, not yet used to walking. Let alone running. 

Yelling stared up from behind him and he put on some speed. There was a large door in front of him and he slammed into it and into the sunshine. He stumbled to a stop and blinked at the sudden light before frantically looking for his Impala. There was even more yelling and some announcements going on in the mall but he was homefree. He just needed to find his car. He started off again but this time at a slower pace. He felt a flash of guilt at the panting that was coming from behind him. The merman was having trouble keeping pace with him, but he found his Impala. 

"Where here" Dean yanked open the passenger side door and shoved the merman in before racing to the drivers side. He jammed his keys into the ignition and the car roared to life. 

"What is this?" The merman panicked, scrambling away from the noise and practically onto Deans lap. 

"It's an Impala" Dean shoved him off and gunned it out of the parking lot. His mind racing on what he was going to tell his mother as he hit the high way. After a few minutes he allowed himself to slow to legal limits so he wouldn't be pulled over and the simple act of driving calmed his nerves. He glanced over at movement from the passenger seat to see the merman yawning. 

"So...What's the name?" He asked, looking forward again so he wouldn't get lost in the blue eyes and crashing cause he wouldn't be watching the road. 

"Castiel" The merman turned to look at him but his eyes were already falling closed. 

"Huh, it oddly fits" Dean flashed a lopsided grin and felt a flutter. 

"And you're name?" The deep voice made him shiver and he went blank for a moment. 

"Dean" He blinked as he came out of the buzz. Cas yawned again and slumped against him. Dean bit his lip as the dark haired merman slid down, dead to the world, and using Deans lap as a pillow. 

'I don't like men. I like women. I don't like men' He frantically repeated in his head and tried to think of how he reached to seeing the man naked. And what happens when their eyes lock, or when the man talks in the sexy voice that made Dean want to sink into nothing and everything at once. Castiel shifted on his lap and he dropped a hand to the dark patch of hair to sooth the merman back to sleep. The soft locks make him smile before he caught what he was doing. 

"I'm screwed" Dean groaned out to no one. Now he knew what his brother was going though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. This was suppose to be a Sabriel fic only but my creativity gained control of me and this happened. Please comment. Xp


	7. Meeting Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

Dean pulled into the hotel parking lot and turned the engine off. He drove most of the night but it was worth it. Castiel had woken briefly, when Dean stopped to refuel with gas and cheeseburgers. He had never seen someone scarf a burger as fast as the merman did. He sat there for a few seconds before popping the door open. Castiel groaned and he walked quickly around to open the passenger door. He gasped when bright blue eyes landed on him.

"Where are we?" Cas mumbled as Dean helped him out of the car. He wrapped the trench coat tighter around the others shoulders before answering. 

"A hotel" he closed the Impala door and lead the way to the room. He paused at the door but walked right in. His brother and the smaller merman were sitting on the bed. Both had there heads down in shame. Dean was frozen and he vaguely realized that Cas was peering over his shoulder, pressed close to his back. 

"It's about time that you got back" His mother turned to him from her spot in front of the other two, her arms crossed and a ticked off look on her face. Sam shot him a fearful glance before ducking back down. "Your brother couldn't tell me where you were"

"Well that's because...uh" Dean tried to think but noting came to mind. 

"You" His mother pointed at Cas and Dean felt him jump. "Why are you naked under that trench coat? Did you streak again, Dean?" 

"MOM" He hissed as his face heated up. Sam started giggling and he tried to shut him up with a glare, which only made him laugh harder. 

"That's right. I'm your mother, so it's my job to be embarrassing. Especially when one of you go missing and the other takes off after him without so much as a note or a phone call" Mary ranted, throwing her hands in the air before pacing around the room. "I was worried sick about you two. I hacked into your card charges and it showed the room here so I came here to find these two..." She gave a death glare at the two sitting on the bed and Sam finally stopped laughing. 

"What where they doing?" Cas asked from behind him. 

"Nothing your virgin ears need to hear about, little brother" Gabe hissed from the bed and Sam hunched over more with an embarrassed groan. Curiosity and the urge to barf hit him and he made a face. 

"Always have to mention..." Cas muttered under his breath but only Dean heard him. 

"That's enough out of you young man" Mary snapped at the short man before turning to him again. "Is what they say true? Is he a mermaid?"

"Merman" Gabe and Cas said at the same time, before glaring at each other. Dean stepped fully into the room and dragged Cas in after him. He slammed the door, turning to see his mother pointing at the second bed he walked over and sat. Cas followed like a lost puppy and settled next to him. 

"Well?" She prompted, her arms still crossed and an eyebrow arched. 

"Yeah, it's true" Dean tried to look her in the eye but he kept glancing away. She was thinking, that much he knew but other then that. He was at a lost on what she would do. 

"Home. NOW" She commanded and grabbed his duffle bag. He and Sam jumped to their feet but the mermen shifted. "That means you two as well" Mary added as she flung open the door and stood there. She waited for them to file out before carefully shutting it and pointing to her car. It was a newer model and there was enough room for them all. 

"I'll just go and..." Dean started to the Impala but his mother grabbed his arm. He barely managed to get his keys out of his pocket before they were snatched from his hands. 

"You are grounded, so no driving" she shook his keys at him before opening her drivers side door. "Bobby, wake up"

"'M up" The scraggly man sat up from the passenger side and grabbed blindly for his knife. Mary waited for him to wipe the sleep from his eyes and exit the car. He gave a long stretch which made his back pop before he spoke. "Nice to see you boys showed up" He commented, eyeing Cas and Gabe but not actually saying anything. 

"I need you to drive the Impala home" Mary tossed the keys over the hood of her car, which Bobby caught.

"Alright" The graying man yawned and lumbered over to the car. Dean groaned as his baby was started and driven away. 

"My baby" He sighed as it left his sight. 

"I expect a full explanation on where you were today while we head home" Mary informed him matter of factly as she swung into the drivers seat. Sam shot him a worried look before sliding into the back seat, making Gabe follow. Dean opened the other back door and shoved Cas in. He made sure that they were buckled before he took the shot gun place.

"I don't understand" Cas spoke up suddenly as the car hummed to life and his mother backed up. 

"What don't you understand?" Dean sighed, wishing he was driving. 

"How was that...thing we were in, how is it your baby?" The car went silent, which was odd due to the fact that no one was talking before. He turned around and opened his mouth to explain but a giggle made him pause. It wasn't from the back seat. 

"MOM!?" He cried out in shock as she lost it. Her shoulders shook as she laughed, tears filling her eyes as she gasped for breath between her chuckles. 

"What's so funny?" Cas asked, his head socked to the side with his blue eyes wide in innocence. Dean snickered but the cuteness of the man made him not completely collapse into glee. He couldn't say the same for Sam and Gabe, who had given in with their arms wrapped around each other as they laughed. 

"This is going to be a long ride home" Dean groaned as he slid back in his seat.   
=========================  
Dean lean the way into the house and dropped his duffle. He was exhausted. No one spoke as they congregated in the doorway. Mary moved pass them and headed to the kitchen. She had promised to make a nice dinner for them, which Cas had quickly asked for a cheeseburger. Dean sighed and wandered to the living room. He slumped on the couch, leaning back and closing his eyes. 

"Too close" He muttered under his breath and peeked open an eye. Cas was standing there with a busted look and he smirked. "Just sit" 

"Here?" Cas sat next to him, even though there was plenty of room for him to sit somewhere else. 

"Sure, whatever you like" Dean huffed, trying to sound uncaring but he wasn't so sure he pulled it off. Cas cuddled into his side and he sighed. He was too tired to care and those blue eyes was making him think crazy thoughts.   
=============  
"Dean" Something poked his face and he swatted at it with out opening his eyes. "Dean" the voice sounded again and he growled. He glowered at his brothers smiling face and tried to figure out why his arm was numb. Another face came into view and it took a minute to place it. 

"Back off short bus" He snarled, jerking up and looked around. A soft grunt brought his attention to Cas, who had fallen on the floor. 

"Dinner's ready" Sam yelled as he and the golden haired merman raced from the room, laughing. 

"Oh man Cas, I'm sorry" Dean dropped down and grabbed an arm. Cas did nothing but yawn, though the confused look on his face, which was maxing with his sleepy side, was making Deans heart skip a beat. He helped Cas to his feet and lead him to the kitchen. The room was brightly lit and for the first time he realized that the sun had set. It was still light but darkening quickly. Dean sat at his usual spot at the table and Cas sat next to him. He noticed Gabriel shoot the smallest smirk at Sam, who fought back a giggle. 

"Here you go" Mary muttered under her breath as she dropped one plate in front of Cas and the other in front of Gabe. "Guests eat first" 

"Thank you" Cas mumbled through his first mouthful. Gabe repeated it before picking it up. 

"What does it taste like?" The golden haired man leaned over to ask his brother.

"Wonderful" Cas moaned through his third bite. The burger was over half way gone. 

"Slow down you're going to give yourself a stomach ache" Dean warned but it was pointless. 

"And two for you" Mary dropped a plate in front of his and Sam before disappearing back into the kitchen. A second later she returned with her own plate and sat down art the head of the table. 

"Thanks Mom" Dean flashed a smile before digging in. He took a bite and he realized how hungry he was. In less then a minute the burger was gone and he was full...ish. 

"Did you get a stomach ache?" Sam asked in mock concern. 

"Shut up Bitch" He groaned, letting his head fall back on the chair. 

"Jerk" Sam replied.

"Language" Mary snapped, "We have guests"

"The language is English" Dean let his head fall back down in time to see his mother smile. It was something his father used to say. Suddenly Sam started grunting and waving his hands around t get their attention. 

"Swallow" Mary arched a brow at him but it was obvious that he was excited. 

"Dean!" Sam burst out before taking in a gulp of air. "Mom doesn't believe that Gabriel and Castiel are mermen, so we filled up the pool in the back with just plain water, not with any of the chemicals that are used to keep it clean so we can show her"

"WHAT?" Cas jumped to his feet and took off. 

"The other way" Gabe called after him, standing so fast that the chair fell backwards. For a short legged man, he sure was fast. He darted past Dean and into the hall just in time to grab Cas' arm as he raced by. Dean and Sam followed, struggling to keep up with the over excited two.

"Be careful" Mary called after them. By the time Dean and Sam made it out of the house, Cas and Gabe were already in the water. They swam around happily, splashing each other and diving. They were mermen again. Gabriels clothes were in shreds but Cas' trench coat was tossed to one side, meaning he had flung it off before jumping in. The image of a naked Cas made his mind stutter to a stop. 

"Sam" Gabe suddenly shot out of the water and grabbed his brothers arm before he fell back in. Sam cried out but grew a tail and started fighting with the shorter man. 

"Dean" Mary appeared next to him and he jumped. "You never said anything about your brother..."

"Uh...didn't I?" He flicked a panicked glance at her but saw that she was smiling. 

"Gabe explained it, as well as something else" his mother chuckled at him as they watched the others play. 

"What did he say?" Dean grumbled, glaring at the figure in the water even though he couldn't see it. 

"Something about soul mates," she started but a wet hand grabbed his and he was pulled into the water. He barely got a breath of air before he hit the water. Pain shot through him but arms wrapped around him, lessening the effect. He wasn't sure what happened but when he opened his eyes, all he could see was blue. Then a beautiful, smiling face. Then another face joined it and he realized he was under water. 

"Holy..." Water rushed into his mouth and he shot to the surface. He grabbed the edge of the pool and gasped for breath that he didn't need. He looked down and saw that his legs had turned into a green tail. "Shit" 

"Dean" Cas was grinning wide and his mother was laughing. 

"How you doing honey?" She asked, her eyes alight with laughter. 

"I have a tail" He murmured, gazing down in confusion. Gabe and Sam swam away but Cas stayed by his side. 

"Do you know what this means?" the blue eyed merman asked with excitement. 

"I have a tail" He repeated, making his mother laugh but Cas cocked his head to the side before ducking forward and kissing him. Dean made a shocked noise before sinking into the kiss. The craziness of it all made him chuckle but he didn't care anymore. He really liked the man, and the kissing. A wolf whistle made him jerk back and he saw that everyone was laughing at them.

"Oh, you and your boyfriend can shove it" Dean hollered across the pool and Gabe was suddenly kissing Sam. "Knock it off"

"No thank you" Gabe shot back and continued kissing. 

"Guess this means there wont be any grand babies in my future" Mary sighed, sounding remorseful as she sat at the edge of the pool. 

"What do you mean?" Cas turned to her but his arms were still around Deans shoulders. 

"Well two men" His mother sat back and blushed slightly at the turn of the conversation. "They can't reproduce" 

"Not a problem with merpeople" Cas beamed at her and snuggled closer to Dean, making him blush. 

"We can have kids?" He asked breathlessly, a thrill of happiness made him all the higher. 

"Yes, as well as Gabriel and Sam" Cas gave him a kiss and he made a face. He didn't want to think about his brother that way. 

"Yay, grand babies" His mother cheered and clapped her hands. 

"Not right away, these things take time" Dean hid his face but he knew nothing would come of it. Cas pressed closer and he felt lighter. 

"So you are all staying and that means we need more room and you can meet the rest of the family. Gabe said he didn't want to go back to the ocean to stay, only to visit every once and awhile. What about you Castiel?" Mary rushed out in glee, rubbing her hands together as she planned what to do. 

"No, I want to stay right here" Cas sighed and tucked himself under his chin. 

"Should have know you'd be a cuddler" Dean complained but he smiled anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment on what you think. This is the final chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the backstory between the two of them,


End file.
